Exclusive Interview: People Magazine Catches Up With Barbie
Exclusive Interview: People Magazine Catches Up With Barbie is a Barbie Vlog video. Description "People Magazine sent a list of questions to Barbie to get the insider information on her new vlog series. Discover what #Barbie is planning for future vlogs, who may be making a guest appearance, and who Barbie’s celebrity obsession is! Check out Barbie's Interview online http://goo.gl/JctxRD or pick up People Magazine today!"Description Transcript Note: Bold text inside square brackets indicates on-screen text. Barbie: Hi! Okay, so People Magazine noticed my vlog and asked me some questions, and I thought it'd be really fun to answer them in a post! [1. Why did you decide to start a vlog?] Barbie: "Why did you decide to start a vlog?" Um, you know what? Actually, Skipper gets the credit for that. I mean, my friends and I are always sharing ideas: new music, favorite movies, food ideas, style tips... but it was Skipper who encouraged me to start an official video vlog. So, here we are! [2. Has the response been what you expected?] Barbie: "Has the response been what you expected?" I mean, I had hoped people would like it, but I never expected People Magazine to notice and wanna ask me question! It's... it's pretty awesome. [3. What's an upcoming vlog post you're really excited about?] Barbie: Oh, right, "What's an upcoming vlog post you're really excited about?" Oh, well, uh, you know, I don't know. I just like being spontaneous from post to post. I did think about doing a style challenge for my fans, and Skipper did promise to do a guest tutorial on making beats, but she's kinda camera shy, so we'll have to see. I just like finding inspiration everywhere: other bloggers, fan comments, trends I see... anything funny. [4. What do you hope fans will get out of following your vlog?] Barbie: "What do you hope fans will get out of following your vlog?" Um... I guess I hope that they learn new things about me and that they get inspired by some of the things I post on the vlog, just like I'm constantly inspired by them and the things that they post. I just love the social aspect of being a video vlogger and being part of this powerful community. It's so great! [5. Who's your celeb crush?] Barbie: "Who's your celeb crush?" Oh: Zendaya... Taylor Swift. I mean, who doesn't admire them, right? Their music is great, their sense of style is amazing. I mean, did you see what Zendaya wore to the Met Gala? That was incredible. But I also just love them as people. I mean, they're hardworking, creative, extremely smart, not afraid to stand up for what they know is right. [6. What's the one thing you always keep in your purse?] Barbie: "What's the one thing you always keep in your purse?" Um... well, when I carry a purse, or a backpack, I always make sure to have honey sticks, of course. I also always have a journal so that I can write or draw anything that I see or think, and my lucky pebble, which always makes me feel a little bit more confident when I'm nervous. [7. What are your summer plans?] Barbie: "What are your summer plans?" Y-you know, we actually have a really busy summer planned; We're gonna go back to Wisconsin to visit some family, which I always love; um, I have a great job at the animal shelter that I'm really looking forward to; and I will, of course, be practicing my paddleboarding, because practice makes... well, it makes you better. I also wanna make sure to plan some downtime because some of my best ideas come from being... bored. [8. How would you describe your personal style?] Barbie: "How would you describe your personal style?" I think it just depends on the day. You know, I've never been someone who wanted just to have one personal style. I guess that makes me eclectic? I love to get dressed up, be elegant, I love to dress down and wear shorts and a t-shirt... I just don't wanna be boxed in. Who does? [9. Are we going to meet the rest of your friends, family and maybe even fans in your videos?] Barbie: Oh, this is good. "Are we going to meet the rest of your friends, family and even fans in your videos?" Yes! [10. We need to know: What's the deal with the soda?] Barbie: "We need to know: What's the deal with the soda?" Um, I think I'm gonna save that for another vlog. Maybe I'll do a Draw My Life. PACE! Trivia *Barbie says that Skipper hasn't appeared in a vlog because she is camera shy. However, in Barbie A Perfect Christmas, Skipper has her own vlog. References Category:Barbie Vlog